familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Summit County, Utah
Summit County is a county located in the U.S. state of Utah, occupying a rugged and mountainous area. As of the 2010 census, the population was 36,324. Its county seat is Coalville, and the largest city is Park City. The county is so named because it includes 39 of the highest mountain peaks in Utah. The county's mean elevation is above sea level, which is the second-highest of any county outside of Colorado.Mean County Elevation Lists Owing to its proximity to Salt Lake City, Park City has acquired a reputation as an upscale getaway, bringing new development to the area. Summit County comprises the Summit Park, UT Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Salt Lake City-Provo-Orem, UT Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Adjacent counties * Rich County, Utah (north) * Morgan County, Utah (northwest) * Salt Lake County, Utah (west) * Wasatch County, Utah (south) * Duchesne County, Utah (south) * Daggett County, Utah (east) * Sweetwater County, Wyoming (northeast) * Uinta County, Wyoming (north) National protected areas *Ashley National Forest (part) *Wasatch National Forest (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2012 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 29,736 people, 10,332 households, and 7,501 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile ( /km2). There were 17,489 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile ( /km2). The racial makeup of the county was 91.80% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.96% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 5.43% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. 8.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,332 households out of which 40.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.50% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 18.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.87 and the average family size was 3.30. The median income for a household in the county was $64,962, and the median income for a family was $72,510. Males had a median income of $47,236 versus $28,621 for females. The per capita income for the county was $33,767. Only 42.9% are natives of Utah. 5.40% of the population and 3.00% of families were below the poverty line. According to a 2000 survey by the Association of Statisticians of American Religious Bodies, Summit County is much more diverse in religious belief than Utah as a whole. Fully two in five people (44.2%) of the population claim no religion at all while among those that do, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) make up the largest group at 36.8% (compared with some 66% statewide), followed by Roman Catholics at 10.6%. Politics Summit County has traditionally been a Republican stronghold. In recent years, however, it has become more competitive, and Democrats have at times won a plurality or even a majority of the votes. Although George W. Bush carried the county in 2000 and 2004, his performance there was his worst in the state. In a 2006 U.S. Senate race, Summit County was the only county carried by Democrat Pete Ashdown even as the Republican incumbent Orrin Hatch carried the state as a whole by a 2 to 1 margin. Likewise, in the 2008 U.S. Presidential election, Barack Obama carried the county by a 15.3% margin over John McCain, while McCain carried Utah by 28.1% over Obama.U.S. Election Atlas However, in the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney defeated Obama in the county, 51% to 46%.http://elections.nytimes.com/2012/results/president On the county level, most of the elected offices are held by Democrats; including four of the five seats on the newly created Summit County Council.Summit County Democrats -John Hanrahan, D; Claudia McMullin, D; Sally Elliott, D; Chris Robinson, D; David Ure, R Summit County was one of only two counties (along with Grand County) to vote against Utah's same-sex marriage ban in 2004. In June 2010, Summit County became the sixth local government of Utah to prohibit discrimination in employment or housing based on a person's sexual orientation or gender identity. Communities Cities *Coalville *Kamas *Oakley *Park City Towns *Francis *Henefer Census-designated places *North Snyderville Basin *Samak *South Snyderville Basin *Summit Park *Woodland Other communities *Echo *Hoytsville *Peoa See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Summit County, Utah *Utah Transfer of Public Lands Act References Rich County, Uinta County |Northeast = Sweetwater County |East = Daggett County |Southeast = |South = Wasatch County, Duchesne County |Southwest = |West = Salt Lake County |Northwest = Morgan County }} Category:Counties of Utah Category:Summit County, Utah Category:Salt Lake City metropolitan area Category:1854 establishments in the United States Category:Micropolitan areas of Utah